Words
by theindecisivewreck
Summary: Jinora finds that she can never quite grasp them when around Kai. For her, words are usually a natural to her. She can describe herself as a raconteur but she can never only have ten words that remind her of Kai. Though, this collection of one-shots only contains a fraction of how many words that comes to mind when Jinora is with the green eyed thief.
1. Mamihlapinatapai

**Mamihlapinatapai** _n._ a look shared between two people when both infatuated with each other, yet both too frightened to approach their feelings.

* * *

The two airbenders both lean onto the airship deck's railing, their elbows both grazing each other gently. Below them, a large mountain scene stretches out. Lush green fields accompanied by the occasional lakes. They can sometimes spot a herd of gopher-elks pouncing about. Neither Jinora nor Kai has ever been this far into unexplored grassland, both so amazed by the beauty of it all.

"This is amazing!" Kai yells, his whole expression eager. He can't take his eyes off the whole scenery yet once he does he finds Jinora looking at him with a soft expression- half amused and half something else.

"Wh-?" Is all Kai can say, Jinora looks at him with so much affection he can't help but feel flustered. And before he knows it, he sort of gets lost staring at the fellow airbender too. Her hair being blown by the wind, strands of hair fluttering across her face. Kai could almost reach out and tuck it behind her ear…

"Jinora!" A voice rings out from below the deck, snapping both of the kids out of the gaze. Their faces both hot and red and they both sputter out nervously.

"I-I'll just go.."

"Y-yeah," Kai chokes. After he hears Jinora's footsteps down the stairs he bangs his forehead on the metal railing.

"Agh, idiot!

* * *

**A/N Okay, so I uploaded this earlier but something went wrong and it just turned out to be a bunch of gibberish for some reason. So sorry, I should have double checked the story after I uploaded it. Anyways, please follow and favorite and if you have any words that can describe these two dorks' relationship then go ahead and drop a review!**


	2. Smultronställe

**Smultronställe** (Swedish) _n. lit._ "a place of wild strawberries"; a special place discovered, treasured, returned to for solace and relaxation; a personal idyll free from stress or sadness

* * *

Kai's eyebrows scrunch in concentration as he desperately tries to focus on the words on the book Jinora gave him. She said it was a classic, from the summary on the back he could tell it was some sort of romance. Jinora was so eager for him to read it and well- he couldn't refuse.

He was never the best with reading, never having time to stop and get a book while technically being a "criminal", according to the police. And usually Tenzin schedules back-breaking airbending exercises that take up the whole day but for this day only he's allowed to relax.

Kai finds it unsettling with so much noise in his room, everything seeming ten times louder than it had been before he picked up the book. He could hear Pema trying to calm down her newly born baby and the bustling of the air nomads outside the door ruins most of his concentration. After reading a few lines, he hears the door to his room creek open, a girl peeking through the crack of the door.

Kai? Are you busy?" There's caution to Jinora's voice, the usual shyness. Kai puts down his book without needing to mark the page- he only is on page 1 anyways.

"What is it?" Jinora opens the door wider to reveal her holding a blind fold.

"I need you to put this on."

"W-what?" Jinora doesn't answer but just holds out the strip of fabric out towards him. Kai sighs and hesitantly ties it around and pulls it tight. She grabs the crook of his arm and leads him out of the air temple, accidentally bumping him into several pillars.

"Where are we heading?" Kai asks after rubbing his bruised forehead sorely.

"Secret," not holding anymore explanation. The two kids both have been walking for what seems to be twenty minutes and Kai could tell he is well away from the temple. He can feel the grass tickle his feet and dry dirt settle into his shoes and hear the trickle of water.

"Any hints to where we're heading?"

"You won't need any hints, we're already here!" Jinora reaches behind him and starts untying the blindfold, Kai could feel the tickle of her breath on his neck, though Kai doesn't have time to blush but only to take in the sight of everything as the blindfold falls loosely to the ground. A river softly rushes past his feet, passing through weathered stones and rocks. Long, oak trees surround the two airbenders. Its arms stretch outwards of the main bough, bearing leaves, as if it wants to hug the sun above. The grass that tickles Kai's feet grew tiny flowers in its wake, occasional hummingbird-bees perching upon them.

Fauna isn't the only thing accompanying the two children but also spirits. Swarms of bird-like spirits dive and dip right above the river. A spirit, resembling after a deer with twisting horns larger than itself, dips its neck towards the water and unfurls its tongue out to the water to drink.

"What is this place?" Kai only bearing a whisper, not wanting to scare any of the spirits.

"I found this place when my dad took me here, about five years ago." Jinora jumps on one of the mossy rocks and takes a seat. "I apparently decided to take off and run away and my dad found me here. He said I had a knack for finding these types of places." She smiles as Kai takes a seat next to her on the same mossy rock. "It wasn't as beautiful as it is now, the spirits weren't always here to accompany me. Whenever my dad visits this air temple I always check this place to see if its good condition." The spirit that resembles a deer approaches them soundlessly. Kai sucks in his breath as the spirit leans closer, blinking its horizontally-pupiled eyes back at him. _Its going to eat me, its going to eat me,_ Kai panics. Fortunately, all the spirit does is lick his cheek.

"Yuck, gross!" Kai disturbs the silence and the spirit flees away while Kai wipes his cheek with his sleeve- purple slobber glowing from his arm. Jinora shakes with laughter, and topples over and falls into the lake- shrieking from surprise. Jinora ascends from the river with her hair soaked and a glare at Kai, whom is cackling. They both break into laughter as Jinora splashes water at the boy. Tenzin doesn't bother to ask when Jinora comes back- dripping with water from the head down.

* * *

**A/N More of a friendship-y type chapter this time. I have no idea if I gave a good approach to these two dorks, I hope I wrote them in character. If you liked this don't forget to favorite and follow. Also, finding words for these chapters is sort of tedious so if you know any good words feel free to send them to me. If you are sending me the word make sure to include the definition and/or the English romanization (ex. 川明かり can be romanized as kawaakari) if the word is from different language.  
**


	3. Kairos

**A/N Just saying there's blood in this, it's not ****_totally_**** gory but there are some pretty bloody moments. So yeah, trigger warning for the mention of blood. And also this isn't particularly a fluffy fic if you can probably guess by now.**

* * *

**Kairos** _n._ the perfect, delicate, crucial moment. The fleeting rightness of time and place that creates the opportune atmosphere for actions, words or movement (requested by words-with-dragons)

* * *

In the midst of the battle, Jinora couldn't find Kai. At one moment she could see him in the corner of her eye and the next he's gone. One of the women, the armless one, kept Jinora too busy for her to look for Kai. Shards of ice were aimed at Jinora but she jumped away quickly. A soft pain blossomed from Jinora's lower abdomen and urged her for attention yet her eyes couldn't turn away from the criminal. Jinora could feel beads of sweat drop form at her brow as she caught some of the flying shards in a funnel of air. The airbender shot back the ice shards like bullets, only grazing the women's sides.

The whole battle was intense, Jinora couldn't tell if she was aiming to kill the woman or to weaken her. The experience dizzied her slightly, from her peripheral she could spy her father fighting a man named Ghazon with blood caking his beard. _Blood_. This could end in death, the thought struck Jinora like a blow. No, she couldn't be think about that this instant. She needed to keep her mind on the woman. The armless waterbender had a crazed smile across her face. How could she be smiling at such a dire time?

"You may be good, little girl, but not enough!" She sneered. Her tentacle arm froze in ice and struck across Jinora's body, flinging her aside like she was weightless. Jinora was able to flip back to her feet. Everything ached and she could feel scratches on her arms and she swore there was a smear of blood on the floor from when she was thrown. But no, she kept on fighting. After miraculously dodging several icy blows the familiar thief stood back on her side. Jinora could hear his heavy breathing.

"Where have you been?!" Jinora panted.

"Busy." Kai and Jinora practiced airbending often with each other, their moves seemed to sync together in unison. Their air blows struck at the woman, causing her to stumble over. The two kids advanced on the criminal, kicking waves of wind at her and punches. The woman tumbled over constantly by the persistence by the two airbenders. Jinora could hear a growl rumble from the waterbender's throat. Her arm liquified and clutched at Kai's sides, his struggling getting nowhere.

"Say goodbye to you boyfriend!" She threw the boy far and hard to ground.

"No!" Jinora heard a thud and a slightly distant crack. Jinora looked back and saw him lying on the ground. A small puddle of blood fanning out, his green eyes half shut. The waterbending woman seemed please, cackling to her heart's desire. Jinora held back the urge to cry.

"Don't you ever touch Kai!" Jinora ran in small circles, a condensed tornado forming, popping her ears. Jinora immediately raced towards the woman's direction with the tornado at her side. The funnel of air knocked the waterbender down. She continued to get up only to get swipes of air and causing her to tumble. More and more blasts of condensed wind were sent at the woman. The armless woman looked vulnerable, her eyes weak and almost begging with mercy- this gave Jinora more of a reason to hurt her. Whose weak now, Jinora thought as she resorted to physical attacks- kicking the woman to her side.

"P-please… Spare me…" She begged. Jinora couldn't stop, blood was pumping through her ears and she felt adrenaline shake through her limbs. Jinora was half way through a kick before she heard a distant mumble.

"Jinora… Stop." Jinora hears, the voice so weak. The airbender turned to see Kai staring at her, his yellow and orange attire now accompanied by red.

"Kai!" She rushed to his side immediately, abandoning the weakened waterbender. Jinora's hand immediately rushed to Kai's cheek, stroking it with her thumb. Her knees now in his blood, and her thumb stroking at scars and cuts on his face. "Kai…" She choked. A ghost of a grin flicked at his lip.

"Jinora… I'm sorry." His words caused Jinora to crack, tears pooled at her eyelids. She let them out, only this time. The tears dropped at his face.

"N-no, don't say that. We'll get you out and you can become a master airbender with me!" Every syllable cracked, she searched his green eyes for any lies. She wanted him to jump up and say 'Just kidding! I got you so bad!' But looking at him, she knew he probably can barely get up- let alone jump. Deep down, Jinora knew he was unfixable. Her free hand gripped his tight. Ugly sobs emptied at her throat, she wanted to wail- to scream about how unfair this was.

"Sh-shh. Jinora, it's fine," he had the nerve to say. Jinora shook her head quickly.

"No it isn't Kai, it isn't! You're only eleven- you said you would help rebuild the Air Nation. You promised!" His brows attempted to furrow together but he only winced at that.

"You also promised..." He beckoned for her to come closer and she obeyed- only to have his hand cupping her grime-caked cheek and her mouth against his. She stifled a gasp from her lips and relaxed her tense shoulders. Jinora remembered before the battle, him jokingly flirting with her-everything fine. No one bleeding… No one dying.

_"So what about a celebratory kiss after the battle?" The two kids were walking side-by-side along one of the halls of the Air Nomad. Everyone was out training yet Tenzin let the two of them slip out of class, them both more advanced than the rest of the students._

_"Just maybe, Kai... Only if you catch me first!" Then the young girl sped out, giggles erupting from her mouth._

_"Hey! No fair, you got a headstart!" The boy also setting off. Surprisingly, Kai actually catches the young girl. Jinora was partially slow when racing him- of course only because she was tired, not even wanting to kiss him a little bit… That might be a lie._

Even though both had cracked, dry lips, they both wanted this moment to last. Kai pulls away, coughing blood with his head turned away from Jinora. Blood splattering the concrete floor.

"I'm so, so sorry Jinora." The female airbender's cheeks are now trailed by heavy sets of tears and she sobs quietly, their eyes still meeting eachother. "Maybe wherever I'm going… I won't need to steal." With those last words his green eyes- the ones that Jinora would never stop missing- close for the last time, never opening again.

"Kai…" Her voice incredulous. Jinora shaked his shoulders rapidly, as if to wake him up. "Kai.. Kai!" She repeats the word urgently, between unneeded breaths and sobs. Loud blood curdling screams soon leave her throat and even in the midst of battle- one Jinora left long ago- Team Avatar and Zaheer's group all stop to watch the girl. She held his blood soaked, limp body towards him. Balls of his shirt were being clutched by her fists. Wails filled the warm air around all of them. Even in 10 years- 20 even, the sound of Kai's body thudding at the ground never stopped repeating in Jinora's head. Like a record.

* * *

**A/N For some reason I felt like being morbid today so there's that. Thank you words-with-dragons for requesting the word even though you were probably hinting towards a more fluffier, upbeat first kiss. I was going to do that with Kai actually being okay but half way through I decided not to. **

**And after writing this whole thing it sort of reminds me of a certain book. One involving Hitler and a lemon haired boy (The Book Thief). For people who haven't read that book it ****_must_**** be on their top to-read list, one of my favorite books. **

**Anyways, enough of that. Reviews are always appreciated, especially ones with words that I can use(see chapter 2 for instructions). I promise the next one will be fluffier, I'll probably upload that in a bit.**


	4. Osculate

**Osculate** _v._ to kiss

* * *

It's one of those eventless nights on the airship- Jinora and Kai finds both of themselves in one of the living rooms. Bolin earlier set up his own copy of Varrick's Motion Picture Projector and had it running The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South, urging the two children to watch "their buddy Bolin's masterpiece"- as the earthbender puts it. Bolin eventually locks the living room shut, yelling through the door "I'll get you out once its finished." Kai mostly embarrassed about being able to hear Bolin sing about how he got the two of them on a 'date'.

If Jinora even heard him she didn't show it, "I guess we have to watch it."

Overall the film isn't bad as they both sink into the couch next to each other. Kai gets sucked into the world of the waterbending hero and his more-or-less damsel in distress girlfriend. When Unalaq (in the film) sends automatons to destroy Bolin, Kai finds the weight of Jinora's head on his shoulder. Her eyes blissfully closed with her rhythm of her breathing slow. Cute, Kai has the misfortune to think of because as soon as he thought it he found his cheeks glowing red and the urge to cough nervously. Yet he doesn't and instead leans in so he could give a gentle kiss to Jinora's forehead, going back to watching Bolin's film.

* * *

**A/N: See, fluffier than the last one. I've already had this story ready for awhile yet I never got to upload it. Sorry for not updating, I've been busy with reading. Apparently reading 7 books in 5 days isn't enough for me. The problem with reading fast is that you never get to savor the book as long as you would like to. And the other problem with loving to read is that you never really want to put down a book. I began reading The Mortal Instruments series (good book series) on a cruise and I finished the first book but I didn't have the second. So when I'm supposed to be going on waterslides or whatever I was rereading that one book for the whole 5 days. As soon as we got back on land I begged my parent to get the next 2 books in the series. And those books lasted for about 2 days and then basically the cycle continued with me begging for more books. I'm pretty terrible.**

**Anyways, reviews are appreciated and so are requests for words! If you want to request one send me the definition of the word and the romanization if it's in a different language.**


	5. Koi no yokan

**Koi no yokan** _n._ the sense one has upon meeting another person that they will fall in love.

* * *

I could only outrun the sheriff on the motorcycle. Sending a wave of air to them would make me lose my footing. Luckily, airbending comes with the agility bonus, the best thing that could've happened to me in the whole thieving business. Just a few strides for me to run away with a backpack full of coins.

If only the weight of it all didn't slow me down because I could hear the motorcycle's breath back another block, I would've lost them by now if I didn't have this big of loot. Getting lost is easy in the whole city, the sand brown colored houses looking bland, the same green flags and all hung up along their walls.

Usually people lined the streets, vendors selling cheap jewelry and rotten fruit, but instead the streets were empty. It didn't take me long to see where they all went, a large crowd fanned out next to this gigantic airship- it would be easy just to stow away inside the whole thing but a booming voice caught my attention. I slipped my way through the crowd.

"Come one, come all! And welcome the airbenders!" _Airbenders?_ I thought. It was only a few days ago since I found out about my airbending. It turned up while I was captured by the sheriff and his cops, all ready to get me locked in the big house. But luckily the trusty ol' air swipe saved me and I was able to run off with money once again. It was almost too easy. Though, I could have it even easier.

"...It's the one, the only guy with an arrow pointing to his nose. Tenziinn!" The green eyed man wearing a mustache (it didn't look so convincing) stepped away to reveal a blue arrowed tattooed guy. I might have had not the best education ever- or none at all- but I could still recognize the symbol of an air nomad. The man airbended an air wheel around him and he rode it through the crowd. Impressed gasps filed through the civilians, and I can't lie, I released one myself. If I could just learn how to do that, running away from sheriffs would be so easy.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen. Please be quiet, I have some serious news," said the green eyed, mustached man. "We heard that an escaped firebender convict has been spotted near here. Now, I don't want to panic anyone but if you see a firebender with a red scarf-"

"I see him. He's right there!" A man's voice interrupted from the crowd. Shocked gasps ushered as I see a guy step away from the crowd. I craned my head to get a better look. He honestly looks like he doesn't want to be here, a bored glare from his amber eyes. His voice sounded begrudging and I can't help but smirk from his plain lack of enthusiasm.

"I am the escaped convict and you will fear my fire," I tried to stifle a snicker from such a bored drawl. A weak burst of flames fired from his fist.

"Oh no, who will help us?" Right on cue, a waterbender girl stepped off the airship's rampway.

"I will with my airbending skills," she said proudly. Her voice familiar, one I remembered from the radio. _Avatar Korra_. She sends a tornado of air, trapping the red scarfed 'convict'. I could hear muffled yelps from the guy and a bunch of snickers from the avatar. Two more performances played out from a flying bison and some other airbender. After the airbender sends a couple of more air gusts I could hear a couple of swooping noises. An orange blur in the air. Woah. She spinned the glider until she landed on a pole that stood towering over the audience. I was finally able to get a better look at her.

She's… cute. Her hair curling into her cheeks and her smiling brown eyes. Asking for her name would be on 2# of my to do list. 1# was for me to escape those police jerks.

"Now don't be worried folks. She may be young but she's in full control," the fake mustached man said proudly. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you or anyone you know is an airbender,"- I was practically ecstatic by him saying that- "please send them our way. Master Tenzin and Avatar Korra will love to teach them all they know!" The audience left, clear disappointment on their face and I come running to Team Avatar.

"Hey! Hello! If you're lookin' for airbenders you just found one!" I smiled boldly, trying to keep my eyes on the mustache man and not the cute, airbender, glider girl. I tested out a couple of my abilities in front of them, a proud grin on my face. Wind swished through my strides.

"Get outta town!" The green eyed man said excitedly, jumping into the air with triumph. The avatar, a grin on her face too, turns to who I suspected was Master Tenzin, "Looks like we got our first recruit." She places her hand on her hip. "Just to be totally clear we're going to head to Ba Sing Se then the Northern Air Temple to live as nomads and rebuild the air nation. All that sound good to you?"

I looked behind my shoulder, the sheriff probably on his way.

"Yeah. Ba Sing Se, we build a temple. Airbender whaddyado- I'm in! Let's go right now!" I tried to bite on my tongue to withdraw my eagerness to leave, I can't act suspicious to them. I just need a quick getaway. The green eyed guy jumps in the air again.

"This is going to be so great. You're going to love it- uh… Uh, real quick. What is your name?"

"Kai, so when do we hit the road?" So close, so close.

"Hang on a second, Kai. Where are your parents?" Well, shoot. I glance over my shoulder again, too little of time to think up a whole story. Might as well make my backstory look as innocent as possible. I threw on my sad, innocent, I'm-just-a-little-boy eyes. It always works when asking for food, especially for old women.

"My parents are… gone."

"You're an orphan?!"

"It happened a-" I choked, my hand gripping tight. This was just some crumby act, I don't need to be so sappy right now. I'm over it, I'm over it. "-year ago. My hometown was raided by outlaws." Sort of truth. "I was so scared." Also truth. "But they told me not to worry, they would protect me. And they did," also, truth… "My parents saved me and the entire village. But they died in the fight." Truth. "Mom and Pop meant everything to me. They were my whole life," the green eyed man sniffles- I wished I asked for his name then, I really needed to stop referring to him as that. "Since then. I've been on my own and on the run," truth. "Those same outlaws are still after me," whoop, there's a lie. Finally.

"Well, you don't have to be on the run anymore. Right guys? Tell him!" And then I wasn't the only one doing the innocent eyes.

"I'm so sorry about your parents. I know we can never replace them," Tenzin places his hand on my shoulder. I could see such a fatherly look to his eyes, aged but caring.

"We'll keep you safe. C'mon." Finally, we head to t the airship doors. I could finally escape from that sheriff. My backpack rattled with gold as we walked on the rampway leading to the giant airship. The 'firebender convict' looked behind him. Motorcycles. Ugh, they always take away the fun.

"Guys I think we have trouble." The group of earthbenders line up, getting their chunks of earth ready to pelt me with.

"Release the boy or we'll take him by force," the sheriff called. I bit my lip in frustration.

"The outlaws! They're after me," I yanked on Korra's arm. "Let's get outta here!"

"We're not running from anyone," the avatar answers. Why does everyone have to be heroic? Korra walks up to the sheriffs and wipes them all out with several air moves and swishes. There goes my escape plan, I needed to head out. I slipped away from the group unnoticed.

There goes my plans to get out of this town. Too bad I didn't get that girl's telephone number either, hmph. My shoes kicked at the dirt in some alleyway, I felt sort of guilty making them go through so much trouble to help me. And they seemed so… nice. So ready to take me in.

"Well, I'm back to being alone…" I grunted.

"Not quite," my ears prick at the voice. Turning around, the firebender guy was glaring at me. Shoot.

"Uh-uh, hi? I got sort of lost- was looking for a bathroom," I gave an embarrassed smile. He didn't buy it.

His fingers gripped at my shirt collar, dragging me back in the sandy dirt.

"C'mon! I just needed to u-"

"Zip it."

"B-but-"

"Don't make me firebend you," I crossed my arms in defeat, my heels dragging away in the dirt. We finally made our way to the airship, apparently right on time.

"Where's Kai?" She asked.

"Right here," the firebender lifted me up from the collar, "I found him slipping away."

"I was going to the bathroom," I glared.

"With your sack of gold?" He picked up my backpack and tossed it out into the dirt, I would've lunged to get it but his death grip on my collar was choking me. The bag hit the ground with a thud and a bunch of gold coins swam out, jewelry too.

"I-I told you, I found that on the road!"

"Enough with the lies, kid," he sneered. "I want the truth."

"The truth is," the sheriff spoke, "he spent his entire life as an orphan until he got adopted by a real nice family six months ago." They were actually nice. Husband and wife, no kids. Wanted to try out parenting. Always so careful with me- feeding me and making sure I'm okay. Which I wasn't. It felt wrong. It was like they were replacing my real parents. I could never do that.

"And how did he repay them? By taking their whole entire life savings. We've been after them ever since." I can't really make an excuse for that- they were pretty rich, why leave empty handed? But that doesn't mean I didn't feel guilty.

The firebender threw me to the police, their hands tight against my arms.

"Is that true?" Korra turned to me, such… disappointment in her eyes. I could feel shame creep up my neck.

"The person who stole that was the old me. Once I got airbending, I changed." No lies covered my words this time. "I don't know how to explain it but I think airbending chose me for a reason." I could feel all those doubts I had about being a thief overcome me- I didn't want to do that. Not anymore. "Like I'm a new person!" The police started dragging me away, I sent a pleading look to the avatar. I'm changed, I swear.

"I'm sorry! Please, you have to listen to me!" I tried to push my heels into the dirt, to slow them down. But no- the police started to drag me off. My last chance to actually live for awhile- gone. I slung my head down, so disappointed in myself. I would be heading to the-

I could hear the green eyed guy talk behind me.

"Are- are you taking him back to the orphanage?"

"No, he's heading to jail." Yep, that's where I'd be going. But I couldn't really picture me getting matching tattoos with my jail mates or chalk tally marks on grey walls.

"Wait!" I sucked in my breath. "You got the family's life savings back, now let us take Kai," I heard Korra say. Hope flared in me.

"Do you really want our first member of the air nation a liar? A thief?" Master Tenzin said.

"He just needs some guidance Tenzin. And who better to give to them but us?" I could feel a grin pulling at my lips, my mouth twitching.

"Do you want this kid or not?" The sheriff said. I watched Tenzin stroke his beard thoughtfully. Anticipation slipped through me like dipping into cold water.

"Yes, release the boy into our custody." I felt the grip the police had on me slip, I ran forward- tripping over my feet and tackled Korra into a hug. To be honest, I could feel some tears in the back of my eyes- threatening to come out. I could feel the others approach me, Bolin later grappling me into a hug. And I swear, I saw the glider girl's eyes flare with thoughtfulness as she stared at me- right before Bolin picked me up from the ground and swung me from my feet.

* * *

Happy, mushy moments all over, we headed towards the airship- most of the team already boarded. Before setting my foot on the metal ramp I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning me back. The firebender guy looked down on me- metaphorically and literally.

"I just want you to know, I'm gonna be watching you kid," his eyes glared with suspicion. "I know exactly what you're all about because I've been there before. You don't have me fooled," he let go of my shoulder and I shuffled back onto the ramp.

"Woah, hey." My hands pushed into my pockets, I felt a gold coin inside, probably something leftover from the family's life savings. I twisted it over and over between my fingers. "Lighten up, I'm turning over a new leaf." I headed back toward the ramp. "Makin a change, don't you worry about me" I grinned. I found the airbender girl waiting for me on the ramp.

"Hi, I'm Jinora." Unless I was mistaken, I could see a blush creep up her cheeks. If it wasn't for having dark skin, my cheeks would be set ablaze too. "If you need anymore help with airbending,"- she looks over her shoulder shyly- "I could show you what I know." Her brown eyes failed to meet mine.

"Thanks, that's real nice of you," I fumbled with my green suspenders. I hoped I didn't sound as confident as I felt but if I showed any sign of flustered-ness Jinora didn't notice it.

"Jinora," Tenzin interrupted us. " We're leaving now," the man glared at me with the same suspicion as the firebender guy had except with more… protective-ness. Jinora turned and grinned and ran straight up to her dad. I gave a small smile and twisted the gold coin in my pocket, right before I threw it over the ramp. I'm turning over a new leaf. Making a change.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and thank you for the word, words-with-dragons. And I have been using other-wordly 's tumblr blog for finding most of these words so I should've said that from the beginning. So if you haven't, you guys should check that blog out. **

**The whole scene came from the episode Rebirth, most of the dialogue on here is from the show (unless I improvised) - I most likely quoted it word for word for the dialogue unless I heard it wrong.**

**Also, the mustached green eyed man is Bolin. If you forgotten, Bolin was wearing a mustache for the whole announcer thing.**

**feathersnow: The last chapter took place right before they arrived at the Northern Air Temple, I would think it would take them two days or so to get there so they would have enough time to get to know each other. I wrote chapter 4 sometime before they arrived at the Northern Air Temple awhile ago, I think I forgot about them heading there so I thought Kai would come and tag along on the whole Team Avatar adventure and always be on the air ship. Sadly, that isn't what happened.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and I'll try to get to the word requests. If you do have a word request please drop in a review with the definition and the word!**


End file.
